


I'll meet you in another life

by Angel_Bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee/pseuds/Angel_Bee
Summary: Dream cheats on George
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'll meet you in another life

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the world where they're streamers ^-^

Dream and George were dating. They had been for about 2 years now. They met when they were kids and continued to be friends throughout the dream smp. Their friendship grew stronger, and then, well, they fell in. They were both head over heels for each other. They started dating, a few months later George moved to Florida and they moved in together and then they told their fans. 

The fans were very excited to say the least. But only just about a year and a few months after they'd been dating, a co worker of Dream's second job kissed him. He pulled away at first, as he was very loyal to George, but he couldn't help himself. He was getting bored with his relationship with George. George never showed affection and didn't like kissing unless they were alone which was rarely considering they streamed often and Sapnap also lived with them. 

So the second time it happened, Dream didn't resist. It didn't feel right, he knew that. The kiss wasn't the same as with George. When he and George kissed the world seemed to stop turning. All other people in the world were non existent. It was just Dream and George in that moment. Nothing could stop them from being together. 

But with this person however, nothing seemed to be amazing. It was like that kiss you have with your first partner as a kid. Strange, not right and messy. Dream hated it. He felt dirty. He shouldn't do this to George.

\--

A month later. It was still going on. Same co worker, same time, the bathrooms, every Wednesday. Dream and this woman would go to the bathrooms every Wednesday at lunch break and stay there for the full hour. 

George didn't know. He didn't know what his dear boyfriend was doing behind his back. Dream loved George oh so very much. He would walk on glass shards for him. He'd do anything for his George. But this was one he couldn't.

He continued to cheat for months more. He still felt horrible doing it. He wanted to stop, but she was like a drug. Bad for you when you should be doing something else, but addicting. That something else would be George. He didn't deserve this. He was too sweet and kind hearted. 

So, a week later, he decided to break it off. He went to the bathroom that Wednesday at lunch break with the that lady waiting for him. She tried to make a move. He shoved her off him. He told her he had a boyfriend and he didn't know why he did this. She immediately understood. She also had a girlfriend. She loved her to pieces too. Said she didn't know why she did this. They hugged. 

\-- 

A few days later, Dream started to feel better about himself again. He realised it was a horrible thing be did, so he decided he'd propose to make it up to George. He loved him so much and never wanted to lose him, so what better way to show that? 

He ran into town and bought one of the least expensive rings since he didn't have much money on him at that moment. If he had more, he'd have bought the world for him. 

So he bought the ring and was about to run home. Then, he saw the hills. George wouldn't mind if he was late, would he? 

So Dream ran up the large hills. The view from the top was beautiful as he looked out over the lit up city. And he cried. He's a horrible person, he should have never done that to George. He's too sweet. 

So he got up. He was about to go home.

And he fell.

Someone had pushed him.

He was falling down 150 meters. That was high enough to kill him. He didn't see their face, but it was a woman. It couldn't be the one he had cheated with though, she had ginger hair. This one was brunette...It must be her girlfriend. 

So he had no afterthoughts with this. He held the ring box close to his chest and said.

"I'll meet you in another life, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, this was so much pain to write! I should have known the other time I write a one shot it's gonna be angsty and have someone die, it's just how I roll lol  
> (Also do remember that this is a fun thing I wrote for no reason, I don't think dream would ever cheat on the person he dates. Keep that in mind ^-^)


End file.
